Creator's Toy
by Chocolate Dumpling
Summary: //FujiRyo, AU, OOC// Fuji's the Prince of a kingdom, and he's picked up a new Toy to play with.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Let go of me!" Ryoma hissed at his holder, who complied and threw him onto the cold, mosaic-tiled floor. He winced in pain at the impact and glared in the general direction of where he guessed the guard was, but seeing as he was wearing a blindfold and restraints around his wrists, it probably wasn't very effective. So, he settled with baring his teeth and hissing sharply.

A kick was directed at his ribs, not hard enough to bruise, but certainly hard enough to make him cringe. "Get on your knees. The Prince is approaching."

Ryoma coughed once and complied slowly, panting a little. He shivered slightly, chilled by the lack of a top on. In fact, seeing as he only had a loincloth on at the moment and that he seemed to have been placed in an open environment—he felt a slight breeze blowing—he guessed that he probably was sold to a high-ranking individual if they could own an open pavilion that doubled as a courtroom.

Slowly, footsteps advanced in his direction, padding as softly as a cat. Ironically, Ryoma feared this even more than he would have if he had heard heavier steps. He kept his face down in a demure position out of habit, though he felt anything but submissive at the moment.

"So, this is the new Toy?" a soft voice said from in front of him. Ryoma felt a finger lift up his chin, the invisible eyes an almost tangible feeling as it raked over his face. When he sensed the glance moving down past his neck to his chest and lower body, he couldn't help but flush, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the thought that others might be in the court alongside the Prince.

"Now, let me see your eyes." The blindfold slipped off as the knot was untied. Ryoma blinked to adjust to the brightness of the noon light, and saw that he had guessed correctly about being in an outdoor pavilion. The next thing he saw was the face of the Prince, whose ice-blue eyes bore into his own.

"Ah," the Prince gasped out in surprise. "Golden eyes. What a rarity you are. Where are you from?"

Ryoma said nothing, and chose to glare back in response, baring his teeth fiercely.

"Ooh, a feisty one, are you?" The Prince lowered his head until it was beside Ryoma's. "That's just going to make things even more fun and interesting for me," he whispered into Ryoma's ear, the hot puffs making Ryoma shiver. "I just hope you don't break as fast as my other toys did."

Ryoma froze in his position as the Prince rose.

"Welcome to my dominion," he announced in a regal tone. "I am Fuji Syusuke."

* * *

**Creator's Toy: Chapter 1**

By Chocolate Dumpling

As Ryoma was roughly tugged up by a servant and directed towards the Prince's private washroom to clean up, he took the opportunity to observe his surroundings, noting the number of courtiers in the hall compared to the number of servants, the latter the most of whom were hidden, waiting for a summons.

A short walk later, he was pushed into an exquisitely decorated room. The floor was inlaid with pink marble tiles, and rugs of the richest fabrics were scattered over the tiles. When Ryoma saw the large, heated pool that could've doubled for a public path, he gave a scornful laugh. "How like a private prince to have such a ridiculously large bath."

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to play nicely with others?" Fuji's voice spoke from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma spun around quickly, and staggered a little as he lost his balance, his hands still restrained by the bindings.

Fuji caught him automatically. "Leave us. I will take care of cleansing this one," he directed to the servant, who bowed deeply and left the room.

Ryoma growled and pulled away from Fuji. "Well, _Prince,_ I have no intention of playing with you tonight," he spat out, his eyes narrowed as he backed away, searching for an exit.

Fuji saw through his actions. "You won't get very far. There are guards—more than you can count—surrounding my bedroom, not to mention the ones patrolling the hallways and the palace grounds. And they don't deal gently with runaway property," he said softly, advancing slowly upon Ryoma. "Now, it would be good idea to listen to me if you want to stay here unharmed. Come here."

Ryoma froze in his steps, his body tensing as he took in Fuji's words.

"Don't make me repeat myself, unless you feel comfortable with spreading your legs for any stranger at a common brothel, especially for your Virgin Night," Fuji said.

Ryoma shut his eyes, the dark thoughts of his past coming up in his mind. He shuddered visibly, and willed his body to relax as he walked towards Fuji, his hips unconsciously shifting from side to side in a seductive pattern, a gift—or perhaps a curse—of his long years of training as an _anguisette_.

"That's what I thought," Fuji said, drawing Ryoma closer. "How good are you? You look too young to have had years of training."

Ryoma's eyes flashed in anger. "Don't underestimate me. I may have a small body, but it's more than you can handle."

The corners of Fuji's mouth quirked upwards. "Is that so? Why don't you show me with a kiss?" he mocked back.

Ryoma, in a rush to prove himself, threw his arms around Fuji's neck and drew the Prince into a deep kiss, using all his skills and training in that one act, hoping to draw a gasp of pleasure from him. However, he was very surprised when Fuji deepened the kiss, a hand skimming down his back and under the loincloth he had on, and gave a suggestive squeeze that had Ryoma pulling away first, breathing erratically like a beginner.

"I win," Fuji replied happily, licking his lips.

"You cheated!" Ryoma retorted, slowing his breathing down.

"Correction: I chose to raise the stakes," Fuji replied, unperturbed. "I win, and you lose. End of story, or would you care to argue?"

Ryoma gave him another fierce glare, but decided that it would be in his own best interest to not talk back. "Yes, _Prince,_ I understand," he replied, somehow making 'prince' sound like 'bastard'.

_Hmm…a pity that you chose to back down. I would've enjoyed arguing you with you._ "Why don't you begin your services by washing my back for me?" Fuji said,

"W-wait, what?" Ryoma replied, confused.

"Wash my back for me," Fuji said as he slipped off the kimono and handed it to Ryoma, who automatically took it. He slipped into the bath, welcoming the warmth of the water. "I trust you can complete such a mundane task? Or are you incompetent at even that?"

Ryoma gritted his teeth and said nothing as he laid the kimono on a hook and walked back to where Fuji was relaxing in the pool. From the back, it would've been hard to tell from the slender shoulders that it was a male, except for the fact that the hair was cut just above the nape. "If you could come closer to the edge of the pool, then I could wash your back, Prince," Ryoma suggested, seeing that Fuji was resting a few meters away.

"Why don't you come in here and join me?" Fuji suggested with a sly smile, turning to face Ryoma.

"I'd rather not, Prince," Ryoma replied stiffly, and emphasized his point by taking a seat on the edge of the bath, his feet dangling over into the water.

"You're no fun at all, you know that?" Fuji sighed and waded over to the edge and sat in between Ryoma's open legs. "I changed my mind. I want you to wash my hair as well."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and had to hold in an exasperated sigh as he picked up a bottle of hair salve and poured a small amount on Fuji's already silky hair. Though he was thoroughly annoyed at the Prince, his pliant fingers were gentle as they massaged Fuji's head.

After a few minutes of silence, Fuji spoke up.

"What's your name?" Fuji asked softly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"…Echizen Ryoma." The answer came out reluctantly. Ryoma would've liked to inquire why Fuji asked—as it was uncommon for most owners to inquire more than the age and capabilities of someone of his status—but he felt out of place. _You can ask any one of your many servants to wash your hair for you. I can do it just as well as the next person, but I'm here to serve another purpose. So, why? _The whole affair thus far had Ryoma in a conundrum.

"You're surprisingly good at this, you know," Fuji commented, genuinely surprised. "I haven't been able to relax this much for a long time. Weren't you just trained for pleasure in bed?"

"Though my training was mainly focused on the art of pleasuring patrons, I had to learn various simple household tasks that might be asked of me," Ryoma explained, still confused but not unhappy with Fuji's questions.

"Ah, so your mentors had the wisdom to think ahead and outside the box," Fuji said, mirth evident in his voice. "I bet you never did picture yourself washing a patron's hair instead of, well, you know."

"…I guess not," Ryoma replied thoughtfully. "Close your eyes. I have to rinse your hair now."

"You're the boss," Fuji answered as he complied. "Well, not literally, but you get the point."

Ryoma heaved an audible sigh before he emptied the pan of warm water over Fuji's head.

* * *

Ryoma collapsed onto a cushioned chair in the Prince's bedchamber, thoroughly exhausted. His own hair was soaking wet, due to the fact that Fuji had thought it amusing to pull him into the water when he was washing the other's back. He had yelped and dragged himself out, glaring balefully back at Fuji when he did so. He had refused to come within a meter of the edge until Fuji had promised to stop playing around with him.

And now that Fuji was done with showering and was changing into the proper sleeping clothes, Ryoma sat forlornly on the chair, shivering slightly and wondering when he could depart to the servant's quarters to sleep at last. _If he didn't try anything this whole time, he's certainly not going to try anything this late. _He looked down at his damp loincloth and wondered when he could put on something more modest. The whole point of having presented himself in a loincloth was to tempt his new master. _Obviously, that didn't work out too well._ Strangely enough, Ryoma wasn't relieved at the thought.

When Fuji strolled out of the closet and saw Ryoma shivering on the chair, he was surprised. "Why haven't you changed yet? And you're going to get a cold if you don't dry off your hair," Fuji said, walking over.

Ryoma had wanted to retort that Fuji was the one that got him soaked in the first place, but decided not to. "I don't have anything to change into," he replied.

"I left a kimono for you on the bed. Hurry up and get changed."

Ryoma rose from the chair and, sure enough, there was a kimono on the bed. He picked it up and slipped into it. "Umm, this is a girl's kimono," he said.

"I know," Fuji replied, a smile on his face. "I decided that it would fit your small frame better than a male kimono."

Ryoma was too tired to argue, so he tied the sash with a simple knot. "Where—"

"Let me dry your hair before you get sick," Fuji interrupted, reaching for a small towel as he beckoned for Ryoma to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ryoma sat on the bed, too tired to argue anymore. As Fuji dried his hair, he almost fell asleep. _It's been a long time since anyone's ever done this for me,_ Ryoma thought. When Fuji finished, Ryoma stood up slowly. "I'll depart to the servants' quarters now."

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked. "You're staying here with me." It was a command, and one that was not to be refused.

"But…it's rather late, and I don't think I can give you what you're looking for," Ryoma replied, genuinely exhausted. "Get another one of your Toys to play with for tonight."

"But, I'm interested in you at the moment," Fuji replied. When Ryoma hesitated still, he added, "Just sleep with me for tonight."

"Just to sleep, nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Fuji promised.

Ryoma slipped under the covers and turned his back to Fuji, lying as close to the edge as possible.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked in an amused tone as he got into the bed.

"You said to sleep in the same bed. You didn't say where," Ryoma said, his voice muffled as he enveloped himself with the thick cover.

"Your choice," Fuji replied as he scooted close to Ryoma and threw an arm around his waist. "You're not going to have a lot of room to move in the night, then."

"Get off of me," Ryoma said, trying to pull Fuji's arm off his waist, but was unable to do so as the arm tightened.

"Like you said, I'm here just to sleep beside you. Nothing else. Now go to sleep," Fuji commanded, his voice already slurred with drowsiness.

Ryoma bit his lip, uncomfortable with having Fuji's sleeping form spooned up to his own. _If someone had told me that my first night would be spent in my patron's bed without doing anything particularly lustful, then I would've laughed coldly in their face. _However, before Ryoma could contemplate too deeply on this matter, his mind slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N- A new story, a new beginning. I'm going to see how it goes with the readers before deciding to continue. If there's interest, then I'll be happy to write the next chapter. But, if no one likes it, then I'll discontinue it. No point in writing something if no one is able to enjoy it.

So, like it? Detest it?

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


	2. Chapter 2

**Creator's Toy: Chapter 2**

By Chocolate Dumpling

* * *

Ryoma stirred in his sleep, muttering under his breath slightly. A restraint was placed around his arms and waist, so he unconsciously struggled against it. It tightened even further, and he struggled even harder as a result. With one final push, he managed to pull free. Unfortunately, as he did so, he fell off the bed and onto the floor of the Prince's bedroom. He yelped out in surprise as he came fully awake at once, thanking Kami-sama that there was a soft rug where he landed.

Fuji, meanwhile, sat up slowly when his arm was harshly rejected by his new Toy. "Are you hurt?" he asked, rubbing his eyes drowsily as he came awake himself.

Ryoma glared balefully at the Prince as if to say '_you're the one that pushed me to fall off'_, rubbing his arm to ease the pain of having landed on it.

Fuji quirked an eyebrow. "I'll take that for a 'yes', then." When Ryoma continued to glare at him from the floor, he added, "Guess you're not much of a morning person, are you?"

Ryoma sniffed once and looked away, having apparently decided to ignore Fuji.

"Well, since you were kind enough to wake me up, I might as well get up for today," Fuji said as he got out of the bed, ever the optimistic person. "Care to keep me company as I dress?"

Ryoma's answer was to clamber back underneath the welcoming, warm covers of the bed and close his eyes. "Still tired," he replied shortly and promptly, to all appearances, fell asleep.

Fuji, who felt a bit more generous than usual at this time of the day, allowed him to do so. Walking over to the closet, Fuji had his manservant slip him into a more court-appropriate outfit. Just as he was about to walk out of the bedroom, he was stopped.

"Umm, Prince, what about the boy?" the manservant asked hesitantly.

Fuji looked back to the small form huddled underneath the blankets. "Just let him sleep for a while," Fuji said with a gentle smile. "And when he wakes up, he can get acquainted with the rest of his age group within the servants, just to familiarize him with our region's customs."

"Our customs?"

"He's definitely not from around these parts," Fuji said, recalling the inky locks and the gleaming golden eyes that flashed with passion. "Just make sure that he's treated right. I'm rather fond of him at the moment," he added before walking out the door.

"Yes, Prince." The manservant gave a bow before exiting the room as well.

* * *

Ryoma, normally a light-sleeper, woke up suddenly when he heard a _click_ of door to the Prince's bedroom, signaling that someone was about to step inside. He shot off the bed and hid behind a white pillar in the room, wary of the intruder. Obviously, the intruder wasn't a very stealthy one, for Ryoma was able to pick up the scuffling of shoes on the floor and a loud 'ouch!' when they crashed into a chair. Ryoma stilled his breathing, his body tense. And when the intruder came around into his line of sight, he launched himself out from behind the pillar and pounced.

"Oomph!" the intruder said as the wind was knocked out of him. "What was that for?!"

Ryoma bunched his fists in the stranger's collar from his position on top, his teeth bared ferociously in what seemed to most people a very threatening manner. However, he was surprised when the intruder began to laugh at him, though not unkindly.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing. It's just that you're like a little black kitten that's trying to be threatening, but all it comes out to is looking really harmless in the end," he replied, not quite succeeding in stifling his laughter. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but most people call me Momo."

Ryoma was quite unnerved with the laid-back attitude. "…I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you. Now, would you mind letting go of me so that I can stand up? I don't want anyone to find us in this particular position, if you get my drift," Momo said, indicating how Ryoma was sitting on his belly.

His face flushed, Ryoma quickly stood up and offered a hand to Momo, who took it and got up.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to startle you," Momo said apologetically. "I was just asked by the Prince's manservant to check if you'd gotten up yet. When I saw that the bed was empty, I was worried that you escaped. Of course, if you had, that wouldn't be good for the rest of us."

"Why is that?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"It's 'cause the Prince is a really possessive person. If he finds out that his new favorite Toy escaped, we—as in the servants—will probably suffer some form of punishment, such as no pay for a month, or no dinner for a couple weeks." Momo shuddered at this point. "I don't think I can survive without dinner even for a few days."

"Oh," Ryoma said, taken back with the explanation. At this point, his stomach gave a loud and clearly audible growl, which Momo gave him a big grin.

"Guess you're hungry, right? Well, I'll take you to the mess hall so that you can grab a bite to eat as well as get acquainted with some of my closer friends here at the palace."

Down in the mess hall, Ryoma hungrily ate the stew that Momo had placed in front of him, trying to multi-task as he found himself having to converse with Momo's companions.

"Nya, Momo, is this the Prince's new Toy?" an energetic redhead asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"Ne, what's your name?" he asked inquisitively. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji."

Ryoma eyed Kikumaru nervously, and turned to Momo to have him answer instead.

"He's called Echizen Ryoma," Momo answered.

"Guess you don't like to talk much, do you?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma, who continued to ignore him. "It's okay! Maybe you'll honor us with your words once you're more comfortable here at the Palace."

Ryoma would've liked to roll his eyes, but thought that was a bit too much, especially on his first full day. He finished up the last of the stew, his stomach comfortably full. "Thanks for the food, Momo." He stood up awkwardly, suddenly aware of the fact that he now had nowhere to go and had forgotten the way back to the Prince's chamber.

"Don't go yet, Ochibi!" Kikumaru said, throwing his arms around Ryoma's shoulders. "Come meet some other people. They're just as nice as I am."

Ryoma staggered slightly from the weight shift, the feeling of contact foreign and strangely comforting.

"Eiji." Momo's voice was sharp and his eyes were narrowed as he looked at Kikumaru, Ryoma noticed. He jerked his head once, indicating the arms around Ryoma's shoulders.

"But—"

Momo shook his head. "Don't risk it. It's not worth it."

With a sigh of resignation, Kikumaru detached himself from Ryoma. "Do you still want to come and meet some of my other friends?" he asked.

Ryoma shrugged, trying not to look too eager. "Sure. I have nothing else to do," he replied nonchalantly. A strange, crushing pain was in his chest. He clutched a piece of his shirt in front of where it seemed to hurt the most and looked down at his fist in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Momo asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly. _How can I ask you the reason why others aren't allowed to touch me?_

"Well, let's go!" Kikumaru said excitedly, running off.

Momo shrugged. "It's better to follow than to question."

The two of them followed at a slower pace. "Ne, Momo, what's your job here? You seem to have a lot of free time on your hands, since you're here with me," Ryoma asked as they walked down a narrow hallway.

"Me? I'm one of the few people you see serving at the Prince's table when he has a special dinner thrown," Momo replied proudly. "That's a pretty nice spot I'm in. I get three days off a month to myself."

"Is today one of your off-days, then?"

"Nope. Since there's no fancy get-together right now, I do whatever needs to be done around the palace. And as of this moment, Fuji-sama has given me the important task of showing you around the place."

"Hopefully that's not too boring for you, is it?" Ryoma asked, his eyes glancing sideways to look at Momo.

"Nah! Of course not," Momo replied easily with a carefree smile. "You could loosen up a bit, though. We're not that bad of a group to be hanging out with. I guarantee you'll like us."

Since he couldn't really say anything to that, Ryoma opted to stay silent.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Momo asked worriedly.

Ryoma shook his head.

"Ah, good then," he said cheerfully.

Ryoma looked over to see that Momo was about to put a hand on his head (which could be easily accomplished because Momo was around a head taller than Ryoma), but froze in the act before quickly snatching his hand back. Ryoma frowned a little at this. _This is the second time that has happened today,_ Ryoma contemplated confusedly. _What's going on? And I have a feeling Momo won't tell me if I ask him. _

"Eiji, I knew you'd be here," Momo called out to his friend, who was engrossed in a conversation.

Kikumaru looked over, waving for them to walk over. "Ne, Ochibi, I want you to meet a good friend of mine."

"Hi, I'm Oishi Syuichiro," he said warmly to Ryoma. From the looks of things, he was in charge of giving out tasks to the army of servants and maids of the palace.

"Echizen Ryoma," he replied back. "And why did you call me 'Ochibi'?" he asked Kikumaru.

Momo snickered a little. "Oh, that's right. You're not from around here, are you? It's a nickname that Eiji's given you because you're, err, rather short."

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow, somewhat irked. "Short?"

Oishi laughed nervously. "Don't worry too much about it. That's just Eiji's way of saying that he likes you."

"So what are your nicknames?" Ryoma asked.

"Umm…"

"Err…"

"You're just extra special to us, that's why!" Momo finished hastily. "Anyhow, Oishi-san, we won't keep you much longer. I'm going to take Echizen out to the training fields. Do you want to go with us, or stay here, Eiji?" Momo directed the question towards Kikumaru.

"I'll stay here!" Kikumaru replied happily, clearly showing strong ties with Oishi. "Have fun, you two!"

"Come on, we'll leave them to talk," Momo said, motioning for Ryoma to follow him to the training grounds, which were outside the palace itself but within the boundaries of the property.

"Is it just me, or are they more than just good friends?" Ryoma asked as the two of them walked.

"You're a pretty sharp person, aren't you? Oishi-san seems to be comfortable with the friendship at the moment, but it's obvious to everyone else that Eiji's looking for something a little more intimate, if you know what I mean," Momo answered.

Ryoma flushed a little at the thought. Luckily, they were at their destination, so he was spared from having to answer. They were standing at the edge of a fenced enclosure, where a group of about twenty figures were paired up and practicing with blunted weapons. A brown-haired figure was walking between the pairs, shouting advice.

"Get those elbows up! Guard your left side, or do you want to leave an opening for an enemy?!" the man shouted aggressively. He whacked the left thigh of the trainee he was addressing with the flat of his own blade _hard_. Ryoma winced as he saw the trainee stagger, knowing fully well that there would be a big, livid bruise within the hour.

"Taka-san! Hey, Taka-san!" Momo called out, waving his arms.

As the brown-haired man jogged over, Ryoma gulped nervously. When he reached them, Momo took the sword from his friend, who yielded it without resistance.

"Oh, hi Momo," he said with a genial smile. "Nice of you to drop by today. And who's this?" He turned his attention onto Ryoma, his brown eyes sparkling with gentle curiosity.

Ryoma was unable to speak, shocked into silence at the complete change of character.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma," Momo filled in for him.

Kawamura's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Eh? Then does that mean…?"

"Yeah," Momo said hastily.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kawamura Takashi, but I'm known to most people as just plain Taka," Kawamura replied warmly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ryoma replied quietly, still slightly unnerved by the change.

"Taka-san here is in charge of schooling the trainees. As you could see, he can be really tough when he has to," Momo explained. "He's also a captain of six Ridings—which is a full Wing, you know—when needed in times of war."

Knowing that he was supposed to be impressed, but not knowing what a Riding or a full Wing was, Ryoma nodded in make-believe admiration.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer, since I know you're busy all the time. We can talk when you're not so swamped with work," Momo said, giving the sword back to Kawamura. "Try not to be too tough on them. They're trying hard."

As soon as his hand had fully gripped the handle of the sword, Ryoma thought he detected an inner fire burning within the depths of Kawamura's brown eyes.

"Alright, you young 'uns! Get back to work! No more slacking off!" Kawamura roared to the trainees, who probably didn't dare to slack off even when their teacher had his back turned to them.

"Is he always like that?" Ryoma asked Momo as they stood by the fence, watching Kawamura take the trainees aside pair-by-pair and give them individual advice before changing the attacker and the defender position.

"Yup. He's a truly nice guy at heart, but whenever he grips a weapon in his hand, he changes character completely. You'll get used to it one day," Momo said.

Ryoma didn't think he'd ever get used to it, but didn't say it aloud.

"Well, it's only late afternoon. What do you want to do before dinnertime?" Momo asked him.

Ryoma was deep in thought for a moment. "Do you guys have a library in the palace somewhere?" he asked. "I'd like to see if you have some of the texts that I've been searching for a long time."

Momo's eyes were open in genuine surprise. "You can read?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "What? Did you think I was an ignorant clod trained only in the arts of the bed?" he asked sarcastically.

"Honestly? Yeah," Momo said, his face flushed with embarrassment. "I'll take you to the library now."

As Ryoma walked through the double doors of the library, he was both shocked and amazed by the vast amount of books that rested on the tall bookcases, most of which actually reached the ceiling of the room. And from the looks of things of where he was standing at the moment, the rows of bookcases were around a dozen. "Wow…" he whispered, his mouth open in surprise.

"I guess one has to be an intellect to enjoy something like this," Momo mused.

Ryoma looked over at him. "So, I guess that makes you an idiot," he said in a smug tone.

"Why you—! If you weren't the Prince's Toy, I'd smack on the back of your head right now," Momo said, also in good humor. "Come on, I'll show you around. And yes, I can read, but choose not to because there are better things to do than to spend a perfectly good afternoon in a stuffy library."

_Prince's Toy? What is that supposed to mean? _Ryoma was thoroughly confused with Momo's last comment and, paired with the previous events of the day, he had a feeling there wouldn't be a good answer waiting for him.

He walked over to the first row of bookcases. "Let's see…" Momo murmured thoughtfully.

"Lost already?" Ryoma smirked.

"No! This should be the texts on the various kingdoms that outline our own, I think."

"Correction," a new voice cut in. "It is the histories on our own kingdom, the oldest ones dating back 1,127 years ago."

The two of them spun around to face the newcomer. Ryoma actually had to look up to see his face, which sported a pair of opaque lenses that did not allow the viewer to see his eyes.

"Oh, it's only you, Inui," Momo said with relief. "Echizen, this is Inui Sadaharu, the chief librarian of the Royal Library and a statistician at times as well."

"Hi, I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah, yes, the Prince's newest Toy. May I offer my special Inui Deluxe Smooth Cream Version 4.0, which is a composite of a special blend of berries?"

"What for?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Well, I assume since yesterday was your first night with the Prince, you'd probably need some cream for the area around your—"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ryoma interrupted hurriedly, his face flushed hotly.

"Really? But the Prince's reputation—"

"I don't care about his reputation!" Ryoma cried out, not knowing how much more he could take. "Nothing's wrong with me, so just quit worrying!" He stalked out the library as quick as he could, knowing that he was being rude but not caring.

Meanwhile, Momo was shocked by the quick ordeal. "I'm sorry about that, Inui. He wasn't so quick-tempered before I brought him here."

Inui shook his head. "No, that was completely my fault," he said apologetically. "I saw the signs and was able to deduce what has happened, but I continued to push him on the subject."

"Wait, so something did happen last night?" Momo asked.

_More like something that didn't happen._ Inui thought it wise to keep to himself, however. _If this Echizen Ryoma is someone special to the Prince, then it would be best to have as few people know it as possible. There are many that would like to see the Prince off the throne, and this piece of information can give the needed leverage against him. _Though Inui never told anyone, he owed a lot to the Prince when he was recruited personally by the late King to be one of the very few students chosen to study at the palace.

"No, it's nothing," Inui replied, his voice even. "You should probably go check up on Echizen. I would hate to see him wander off lost and stumble upon something he shouldn't be seeing."

"Oh, jeez, you're right! Bye, Inui!" Momo's voice was already fading into the distance.

"Oh, dear. I forgot to give the cream to Momo," Inui murmured to himself in the emptiness of the library. "Even if Echizen doesn't need it today, he'll definitely need it sooner or later."

* * *

Ryoma, meanwhile, had stormed off into the depths of the palace without really knowing where his destination was. He was too busy muttering under his breath. "Ask me what happened last night…" he grumbled angrily. "…I'll tell you…stupid question…idiot…damn job…" _What was I suppose to say? Tell him that I wasn't _good_ enough for the Prince, especially after all the training I went through as an _anguisette, _a pleasure slave trained in the arts of the pleasure chamber? And now that I was sold and because I failed to seduce the Prince and pleasure him, that's why I don't need his stupid cream? _Ryoma growled in anger and frustration, whishing that there was something or someone he could hit right now.

"Mreow."

Ryoma froze in his walk.

"Mreow."

Guessing that the source of the sound was somewhere around his legs, Ryoma looked down and sighted a scruffy brown-and-white cat that was looking at him with clear blue eyes from around the pillar next to him. A cat person himself, Ryoma's anger melted at the appearance of the Himalayan. He crouched down, beckoning to the cat to come to him, which it did without hesitation. "Hey, little guy, where did you come from?" he spoke softly as he scratched it gently behind the ears. The cat purred happily in response, twining its body around Ryoma's legs. After a few minutes more, Ryoma stood up, his anger gone completely. "Momo's probably looking for me right now," he mused quietly. "Sorry, little guy, but I've got to go." He reluctantly turned away and walked back the way he came, but paused in his steps when he saw the Himalayan trotting beside him. It stopped as well and looked up at him.

"What? You want to stick around?" he asked. _Look at me. I'm talking to a cat,_ Ryoma thought to himself.

The Himalayan just stared at Ryoma with surprisingly clear eyes that gave off an aura of intelligence.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they don't allow cats in the palace. And I doubt you're one of the palace cats," Ryoma said, looking at the scruffy—although still well-groomed—appearance. Nonetheless, he picked up the cat, prepared to hide it if it wasn't allowed.

"Echizen! Oh, thank goodness I found you!"

Ryoma looked up to see Momo trotting up to him.

"I was afraid I lost you. And is that a cat in your arms?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. I found it wandering around when I was walking," Ryoma said. "And…sorry about that. I over-reacted. I didn't mean for it to happen." His voice was apologetic.

Momo just gave a good-hearted laugh. "Don't worry about it. We all have our off-days. Anyhow, Inui said it was fine. I guess he's used to people storming off or something."

Ryoma nodded. "Anyhow, I was wondering if I could keep the cat. You know, as a pet or something. Is there a rule or something against keeping cats in the palace?"

"Hmm…as far as I know, servants aren't _technically_ allowed to keep pets—'cause they 'distract' us from our jobs—but the rule isn't strongly enforced or anything. I know a few people who have pets on the side. But, then again, you aren't really considered a servant in the true definition, if you know what I mean," Momo explained. "So, I think you'll have to ask the Prince about it, since you're required to see him every night."

"Wait, what? Every night?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's part of the job, didn't you know?"

Ryoma shook his head. "It's bad enough that I have to see him at all. Now I learn I have to see him _every_ night. Do you even know how annoying he is?"

Momo tried to keep his laughter from coming out, but was unsuccessful in doing so. "Do you even know the trouble you could get in if someone heard you say that about the Prince?" he asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

"No. And, frankly, I don't really care," Ryoma replied straightforward.

"Ah, well. You're probably the only one here at the palace that can get away with saying that at the moment. So, what do you want to do? We've still got an hour before dinner," Momo asked him.

Suddenly, the cat made a plaintive call. "Can we get something for the cat to eat?" Ryoma asked. "And after that, I'd like to find somewhere separate from me for him to stay in."

"You're not going to tell the Prince about the cat?"

"No," Ryoma replied. "Can we keep this a secret between the two of us? Please?"

Momo was feeling extremely uncomfortable in this situation. He was commanded by the Prince to report anything amiss when he was showing Ryoma around the palace that day, and he had never thought of in the past of directly disobeying the Prince. On the other hand, Ryoma was looking at him with his eyes of gold, pleading and oh-so-adorable. Momo sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you get caught, I'm not going to defend you," he warned.

"Thanks, Momo. You're a good friend," Ryoma said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Momo said gruffly, thoroughly embarrassed. "Now, let's get the cat something to eat."

* * *

A/N- Not a really good place to stop, but it's already a really long chapter (in my opinion). Gah! It just kept going and going, and I finally reached this spot. I was in a struggle for a few days on whether or not to release it like this or keep going. Obviously, the former won out. Not much going on in this chapter except that it was supposed to help explain a bit about the castle and touch on the surface of Ryoma's past. I think it might be a little too subtle, still, however. I have to work on that.

Nonetheless, I hope to introduce the rest of the cast (and some extra, hopefully) in the next couple chapters.

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


	3. Chapter 3

**Creator's Toy: Chapter 3**

By Chocolate Dumpling

* * *

"Get off of me!"

"Don't be so difficult."

"Well, too bad!"

Fuji sighed. He sat up, but refused to budge from his position on top of Ryoma. "What's wrong this time?"

"I don't feel like it," Ryoma muttered, looking away from Fuji. He shifted uncomfortably.

Fuji, who was straddling his hips, smiled. "Do that again," he said.

Ryoma looked bewildered. "Do what again?"

"Roll your hips," replied Fuji wickedly.

Ryoma's eyes widened in understanding. "You pervert! Get off of me!" He wriggled, trying to push Fuji off.

Fuji's eyes opened a sliver as he pinned Ryoma down. "You know, I don't think you really understand why you're here. I bought you as my Toy. It's about time you perform what you were taught to do," he crooned into Ryoma's ears, his voice soft and commanding.

Ryoma stopped moving and froze.

"That's better. Why don't you start off by giving me a kiss?" Fuji suggested. His sapphire eyes were gleaming.

Ryoma twined his arms around Fuji's neck and moved his lips tentatively over Fuji's.

Fuji closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ryoma's soft lips on his. He decided not to push Ryoma, fearing that Ryoma would back off if he did so. Kisses were the closest Ryoma had ever come to contact with him, and that was only with persuasion. He broke the kiss first, his tongue leaving a parting swipe on Ryoma's lips. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Would you like to move on now?"

Ryoma was flushed from the kiss. "I already told you, I don't feel like it today. Go play with another Toy," he muttered, still embarrassed.

Fuji got off of Ryoma and rolled out the bed, looking at Ryoma with an odd look in his eyes.

Ryoma sat up, surprised that Fuji had given up so quickly. "What?"

Fuji only shook his head. "It's nothing. Get some rest. You're probably tired."

"But—"

"I only wish that you could understand how I feel," Fuji said before he shut the door with a soft _click_.

Ryoma pulled the covers around his shoulders, resting his head on his knees. He was again, confused, but there was something else that was bothering him, a heavy feeling in his chest.

* * *

Momo found Ryoma curled up on the sofa, having apparently dragged the covers off the bed. "Echizen, wake up," he said, shaking him gently. "You have to get up."

"Nngh…'m sorry…" Ryoma mumbled, clutching the blankets closer to him. "…try harder…"

Momo's eyes widened. _What is he trying to say? And to whom? _ "Wake up," he said, shaking him a little harder. "Echizen!"

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open slowly, his mouth opening in a wide yawn. Last night's event came to mind, and he groaned, wanting to just lose consciousness and enter a void of nothing. "Leave me alone," he said, burrowing back underneath the covers.

"No, you have to get up," Momo insisted. "It's almost noon. They haven't cleaned up the bedchamber yet because the Prince requested that you rest." He turned away at this point. "I guess he's, er, very vigorous at night, right?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"What, did he say that?" Ryoma asked in a bitter tone as he stood up.

Momo turned around, surprised by Ryoma's tartness. "Well, no, but I merely assumed because of his comment to let you sleep in late. Did something happen?" He gathered up the covers and dragged them over to the bed.

Ryoma sighed as he moved to help Momo tuck the covers into place and arranging the pillows. "That's exactly the problem. Nothing happened."

Momo began to laugh.

"Hey!" Ryoma sputtered. "I told you that in confidence." He scowled ferociously at Momo.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Momo said, laying a hand on top of Ryoma's head but pulling it off quickly as if he had just touched a hot stove. "Wanna tell me what happened? Or, rather, why it didn't happen?"

Ryoma sighed heavily. "I don't feel quite comfortable with him just yet."

"But, it's been a week already. And isn't this your job?" Momo questioned. He shrugged at the strange look Ryoma gave him. "I mean, this is what you've been trained for all your life. From what little knowledge I've gleaned over the years, no one really cares really what the Toy feels. You're just here, to…keep the Prince happy, if you know what I mean."

"Sometimes, I wonder…"

"Wonder, what?"

"If…there's a life outside of just being a Toy," Ryoma said, standing up and stretching his back. "I want to do something important, to change someone's life instead of just being ordered around all the time."

"Good luck with that," Momo said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's going to be hard to do, especially with someone in your position."

"Don't you see?" Ryoma said. "I've been thinking about it. I'm in the best position to change my circumstance."

"How so?" Momo asked curiously.

"I share _the Prince's_ bed," Ryoma explained. "I can influence him in ways no one else can."

"Huh?"

"Pillow talk," Ryoma said, exasperated. "I can change his views slowly, showing him what the other side thinks of jobs like this."

"There's only one small problem."

"What?"

"You have to sleep with him before you can get to the pillow talking stage," Momo remarked dryly.

* * *

Since Momo had left him in order to run an errand—it seemed like he always had an errand or other to complete—and what's-his-face (Kikumaru, Ryoma finally remembered) was busy with various cleaning duties around the castle, Ryoma was left alone. He had headed over to the library and looked around before heading over to the mess hall for lunch.

As Ryoma sat in the mess hall, devouring the meal placed before him, he listened with half an ear to the conversations around him.

"Did you hear? The Prince…" a voice began in a hushed voice.

Ryoma sharpened his focus on the group sitting behind him, his meal all but forgotten.

A loud guffaw. "Yeah, I heard he got a new Toy."

"Shh! Don't speak so loudly," the first one whispered. "Anyways, I haven't seen him yet, but he's supposed to be a real beauty. Jet-black hair, pale skin, red lips. Oh, and glittering _gold eyes._"

"What?!" another hushed voice exclaimed in surprise. "_Gold_ eyes? You're yankin' my chain!"

"Well, that's what they say," the first one said. "You know what that means. He's an _anguisette_, after all_._"

"It can't be! Then that means…he's from Terre d' Yarou?"

"Yup, a pure-blooded Courcel." The voice sounded smug as the realization dawn on his friends.

"There aren't that many left, ever since their kind was hunted down by the Federation so long ago," one mused, not bothering to lower his voice anymore. "And to have one hidden in one of the Red Moon Houses, training so long in the arts of the bed chamber, is unheard of!"

"No wonder the Prince just had to have him! But, why do you suppose no one else bid for the _anguisette_ if he's so rare?"

"Baka! You think anyone would even look at the _anguisette_ after the Prince expressed even a remote interest in him? Of course no one wanted him anymore!" The voice grew thoughtful. "But, you have to wonder if he's lonely."

"Why's that?"

"After all, he's a one-of-a-kind here in our land, not to mention others will probably avoid him, seeing as how he's the Prince's Toy and all," he replied.

"Who care about how he feels! What about the rest of us? We bust our asses all day working while the _Toy_," he sneered. "Gets to laze about. All he has to do is make sure the Prince is satisfied—"

"Which isn't always easy," another voice snickered.

"—And it's smooth sailing for the rest of his life."

"You mean, until the Prince gets tired of him and trades him in for the next Toy," one of them corrected.

"Oi! If you have enough free time to be jawing around, then perhaps I should ask Taka-san to assign extra guard duty to you," a newcomer with a deeper voice threatened. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to accept a few pairs of idle hands."

"Oh, Kaidoh-san! We, err, were just about done," one of the gossipers said.

Ryoma heard the sounds of benches scraping on the floor as they were pushed back quickly and the sound of scuffling feet as the group departed as rapidly as was possible. He looked up to see the newcomer grabbing a platter of food.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kaidoh asked, indicating the spot across from Ryoma.

Ryoma shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He continued his meal as if nothing had happened.

"You shouldn't let them do that," Kaidoh said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ryoma said.

"Talk behind your back."

"And why would you care about an _anguisette_?" Ryoma asked coldly. "After all, I'm just his Toy, aren't I?"

"Fsh," Kaidoh said, looking away in embarrassment. "It doesn't matter who it is. It's just wrong."

"Oh." Ryoma was touched by a stranger's kindness that it left him at a lack for words.

"So…is it true?" Kaidoh asked, looking at Ryoma out of the corner of his eye as he ate.

"Is what true?"

"What they said about you." Kaidoh cleared his throat. "Being a Courcel and all, since it's obvious you're an _anguisette_."

"I—" Whatever Ryoma had wanted to say was cut off as he suddenly found himself in a choking embrace.

"Ochibi! Nice to see you again!" Kikumaru said as he hugged Ryoma from behind. "How's your day so far?"

"Maybe if you let him go, he'd be able to answer," Oishi suggested. "And, besides, you're not allowed to touch him."

"Ehh? Oh, right." When Kikumaru released Ryoma, he took a seat next to him. "Two bowls for me, please!" He gave a winsome smile to Oishi, who went to fetch food for the two of them.

"Nya, Ochibi, what have you done today?" Kikumaru asked again.

"Not much," Ryoma replied. "I was just talking to Kaidoh-san." He indicated said person sitting across from him with a jerk of his head.

"What about?" Kikumaru's eyes brightened with curiosity as it flicked between Ryoma and Kaidoh.

"Trivial things," Ryoma replied nonchalantly, throwing Kaidoh a subtle warning sign with his eyes. "Just some information and other stuff."

"You got Mamushi to talk?" Momo's voice said suddenly. "That's a miracle!" He gave a loud laugh and took a seat next to Kaidoh, ignoring the murderous glare.

"Fsh! Go sit somewhere else," Kaidoh hissed. "I don't want to sit by an idiot. Your stupidity might rub off on me."

"Oi, I can sit wherever I want," Momo countered. "And if that's the case, I'll be sure to sit by you all the time. Anyways, I don't see how you can get any stupider."

Oishi had returned by this time with the food. "Kaidoh, Momo, calm down," he said with a calming smile. "You wouldn't want to interrupt everyone's meals, right?"

"Fsh," Kaidoh replied noncommittally and returned his attention onto his own meal.

"How nice of you to bring me food," Momo said, snagging one of the three bowls from in front of Oishi. "Thank you!" Before Oishi could respond, Momo dug into the food hungrily.

"It's okay, you can have one of mine," Kikumaru said as he offered up one of his two bowls.

"Thanks," Oishi said as he took a seat next to Kikumaru. "So, how was everyone's day so far?"

"I had to help Taka with training the new recruits," Momo said, sighing dramatically. "I swear, they wouldn't have known the hilt side of a sword if we didn't point it out to them. And one of them almost stabbed me in the foot when he dropped it."

"Such a shame," Kaidoh said.

"You're just jealous because you were stuck indoors today," Momo countered.

"So, Kikumaru, what did you do today?" Oishi said in a raised voice, cutting of Kaidoh and Momo's argument effectively.

"Wasn't I with you the whole time?" Kikumaru said before he caught on. "Oh, I mean, I helped out with cleaning the south hall of the castle. You know, the reception hall."

"Fuji-sama is having a gathering of sorts sometime in the next month or so," Oishi explained. "Important envoys from all the surrounding kingdoms are attending."

"How many of them?" Momo asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know it's more than just a handful," replied Oishi.

"That means we'll have to clean out both the east and the west wings," Momo groaned. "And it'll have to be spotless. You know what the Prince is like."

"Nya, where's Ochibi?" Kikumaru said suddenly.

Indeed, Ryoma was no longer in the mess hall.

* * *

"Ne, Karupin, I brought you something to eat," Ryoma said, crouching behind a rather large hedge where he had hid Karupin's makeshift home. He pulled out a portion of the dinner he had sneaked out from his kimono, heedless of the quality of the expensive silk handkerchief he had wrapped the fish in. He held the fish in his hand, delighting in the way the Himalayan ate directly from his hand. "Do you like it?"

Karupin was too busy munching on the fish to answer.

Ryoma sighed as he crouched there with the Himalayan munching on the fish. "I don't know what to do anymore, Karupin. I know that I'm supposed to do whatever Fuji wants. It should've been ingrained into me by now that I'm here only to serve and obey, but it's like every time he forces himself on me, I just have to retort back and resist him. I don't know why I do that. It's like it's a reflex or something." He scratched Karupin behind the ears. "Why do you think that is? Anyways, I don't see why he has to bother me all the time. He can just as easily use another one of his Toys. Hey, that tickles!" Ryoma said, laughing quietly.

Karupin had finished devouring the fish and was licking Ryoma's palm.

Ryoma sat down on the grass and picked up Karupin to put on his lap. "Yeah, I'm a Courcel," he said, his voice soft. "And also an _anguisette_. I guess that makes me a double-edged sword, huh? Everyone else has already judged me based on my position here. I've seen the hungry looks in their eyes. I've heard the craving in their voice when they talk about me. Yet, I'm not allowed to act how I want, much less love whoever I desire. I'm a slave in my world, a doll in theirs, and a Toy in his." Ryoma sighed, looking down at Karupin. "You're the only one that hasn't judged me by my looks or my position."

Karupin looked at Ryoma with a clear, blue gaze. "Mreow."

"You're probably right," Ryoma said. "I can last for a week. I'll think of something by then."

"Echizen!" Momo's faint voice called out from outside the hedge. "Echizen, where are you?"

"Oh, dang, I have to go," Ryoma whispered to the Himalayan. "If you wander around, make sure you're not spotted, okay?" He left Karupin on the stack of blankets that acted as the bed and sneaked past the hedge, looking left and right to make sure that no one had seen him.

"Echizen, please come out," Momo voiced desperately. "If it's a game, I give up!"

"I'm right here," Ryoma answered.

Momo ran around the corner, out of breath. "Oh, jeez, I thought you ran away!" Momo said, his hands on his knees as he worked on getting his breath back.

"Why would I run away?" Ryoma drawled in a sarcastic tone. "After all, I have the life everyone's ever dream of, haven't I?"

"Well—Oh, you were being sarcastic," Momo replied dryly. "Anyways, what are you doing out here?" He looked around at the hedge lining the castle walls. "There's nothing out here to see, and it's a bit outside your boundaries."

"I just wanted to explore the grounds a little," Ryoma replied in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"Oh, okay," Momo said, staring at the large, guileless copper eyes. He looked away and coughed, his face heating up slightly. "Yeah, I have a message for you."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"The Prince has requested to speak with you."

* * *

A/N- I just realized that Fuji doesn't show up anywhere else in the story except in the beginning. Was that an unconscious action?

Anyways, I know it's been a while. –looks at last release date- Huh, over a year ago? It didn't seem that long ago…let's all blame writer's block.

I hope there are still readers out there willing to read! I know it was a long time ago, but I'll finish this series sooner or later. Does it help to mention that I've actually got an outline figured out?

Reviews make the world go 'round :)

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


	4. Chapter 4

**Creator's Toy: Chapter Four**

By Chocolate Dumpling

*Just thought I'd put in an explanation to clear up a few confusing points in the story.

An _anguisette_ is a term for someone who has trained their whole life in the arts of pleasuring in the bed chamber. They do so in order to please the patron that buys them at the end of their training. So, like a first-class courtesan.

And Courcel is the term for the original race from Terre d' Yarou (a nation, country, etc). Ryoma's a Courcel. They were almost all eradicated half a century ago. Ryoma's one of the last pure-blooded Courcels left.

So, in short, Ryoma's race is that of a Courcel, born and bred in Terre d' Yarou. His occupation is as an _anguisette,_ a very high-blood courtesan.

* * *

Ryoma stood just outside the doors to the room where the Prince held his state meetings and discussions with the advisors. He growled impatiently under his breath, fidgeting as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Just when he considered walking away, an imperious tone bade him to enter.

Throwing open the double doors, Ryoma took one step into the room and froze, his eyes scanning the room. He realized that his mouth was still half open in the process of flinging out a frigid retort to Fuji. Swallowing nervously, he closed his mouth.

Fuji sat on an elegantly wrought chair at the opposite end of the room. Two expressionless guards flanked each side of him. The ten or so advisors sat at a pair of long tables perpendicular to the Prince.

"Come here," Fuji ordered in a cold tone, his face equally as cold. The command echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed defiantly, but something in the icy blue eyes warned him not to disobey. So, he quietly and smoothly walked over to Fuji, well a ware of the heavy stares and piercing gazes from the advisors that followed his every step.

"What does the Prince require of his Toy?" Ryoma asked mockingly when he stood in front of the Prince. "My will is yours to command."

"Sit," Fuji ordered.

Before Ryoma could open his mouth to argue, a rough hand pushed him so that he ended up sitting uncomfortably on the left armrest of Fuji's chair. When he tried to stand up, the hand squeezed his shoulder threateningly. Ryoma looked up at the guard and glared daggers at him, but the guard didn't respond.

Without looking at Ryoma, Fuji slipped a hand between the folds of Ryoma's kimono. "Now, as I was saying about the upcoming gathering…"

Fuji's voice drifted off as Ryoma's attention focused on Fuji's fingers gently stroking his inner thigh. The touch never went between his legs, but it came awfully close more than a few times. Ryoma felt his face heat up as more than a few eyes from the advisors were focused on him and the exposed skin of his thigh. But, he kept up a bored expression on his face, refusing to lose at this game.

As Fuji listened to the responses of his advisors, he continued his stroking. He felt Ryoma's body trembling lightly beneath his touch. His attention from the discussion never wavered, but neither did his teasing fingers stop even once. The rest of the room couldn't hear it, but Fuji could, and he delighted in it.

Ryoma's breathing had grown ragged.

So, his recalcitrant Toy was not as impervious as he had wanted Fuji to believe. All the training instilled into him as an _anguisette _was still a very dominant part of his body. Ryoma couldn't help but react to the touch as he could still his heart from beating.

"Well, I think that about sums things up," Fuji said lightly after all the advisors had spoken their individual pieces. He stood up and seemingly stumbled, falling onto Ryoma.

"Pardon me," he said in a polite tone to Ryoma, his back turned to the rest of the room. However, he had the most devious smile on his face.

Ryoma felt his face heat up even more, for when Fuji stumbled and fell on him, a sly hand had fondled him briefly before Fuji stood up. That one touch had set a fire in his lower stomach. Ryoma only just prevented a moan from slipping out.

"It's nothing, Prince," Ryoma responded in an equally polite tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." He turned to walk away, but found his waist encircled by an unbreakable hold.

"Ne, Echizen, why don't we walk together," Fuji said. Before Ryoma could respond, he dragged his unwilling companion out the door and down the corridor leading to his bedchamber. He threw Ryoma on the bed and proceeded to strip him of his kimono.

Ryoma was too dazed to react normally. By the time he gathered himself, he found himself divested of his kimono, his body completely exposed. He looked up to see Fuji looking at him with a odd gleam in the blue eyes.

"I'm really not in the mood for this," Ryoma snarled at Fuji. He tried to get up, but Fuji pushed him back on the bed.

"I'd have to disagree with that," Fuji said lightly, not affected by Ryoma's turn of emotion. "You seemed to like it when I caressed you. Besides, I have to punish you."

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong."

Fuji looked at Ryoma with a strange look in his eyes. "You really don't get it, do you?" he asked Ryoma.

"Get what?" Ryoma shot back.

Fuji only shook his head. "You're right. I shouldn't bother you any longer. I can find entertainment elsewhere today. Good day." And he walked out of the room, leaving a dazed and confused Ryoma behind.

Ryoma muttered darkly underneath his breath, scuffing his bare feet angrily against the plush carpet of the room. Unable to take out his frustration with the cryptic Prince, he stormed out of the room. A few times, there were servants in the hallways, but a slashing glance from him halted any form of conversation from them. In the midst of his angry striding, he unintentionally found himself in front of the library once again. He checked the corridors to his left and right before hesitantly slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

The stillness of the library calmed his jangled nerves immediately. He breathed in deeply, taking in the pleasing scent of thousands of tomes both new and old. Exhaling slowly, he walked down the aisle and glanced furtively to see if anyone else was in the library. When he saw that he was alone, Ryoma relaxed and strolled down a random aisle more confidently. He picked out a book whose title seemed interesting and walked to the back of the library. The presence of several plushy couches underneath the large glass panes and desks in the middle of the room surprised Ryoma. Clutching the book in one hand, he wandered curiously to a line of large tapestries in the back of the room, spaced with a meter or so in between each. Something about the tapestries seemed off to him. When he lifted one and found a small alcove behind it, barely large enough to hold a small table with a candle on it as well as a chair for an occupant, he was delighted. Lifting the other tapestries revealed the same table and chair as the first one did.

"Well, as much as I would love to read in privacy in a room, I'd prefer to read in the sunlight," Ryoma said to himself. He let the tapestry fall back into place and headed over to one of the couches, where he stretched lazily before plopping down unceremoniously over the full length of the cushions. Opening the cover of the book, he began to read. But, the warmth of the sun on his back and the softness of the couch lulled him into a nap not too long after he started reading.

* * *

Ryoma woke up to the sensation of something soft nudging at his face. "I'm up, I'm up," he said, stretching and yawning. He opened an eye to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Ahh!" he cried out, sitting up rather abruptly. "Oh, it's only you." The Himalayan was in his lap, staring at him with a curious tilt of its head. "What is it?"

Karupin meowed softly, indicating hunger.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Ryoma wondered.

"Echizen, are you in here?" Momo's voice called out from outside.

Ryoma's eyes opened in surprise. "Momo let you in?" He stood up from the couch, noting that the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark outside. A blanket dropped onto the floor as he stood up. Picking it up, Ryoma wondered who had covered him with it. The kindness of the stranger touched him.

"I'm in the back, Momo," Ryoma replied in a louder voice as he picked up the Himalayan. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Momo stumbled into the room, relief evident in his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I had the hardest time finding you. I figured that if I couldn't find you, your cat could. That thing right there is smarter than a dog."

"Karupin isn't really my cat," Ryoma responded distractedly, his mind at work.

_If Momo didn't even know that I was here…then whoever gave me this blanket didn't say anything about me to anyone else._

Karupin interrupted with a loud meow, staring at Ryoma inquisitively.

"Ah, sorry," Ryoma said as he picked up the Himalayan. Looking at Momo, he asked, "Is it time for dinner yet?"

"That's why I was trying to find you," Momo said. "You're to eat with the Prince tonight."

Ryoma looked at Momo, eyes wide open in surprise. "You're kidding," he said dryly.

Momo shook his head, taking Karupin from Ryoma. "I'll get Karupin's dinner for you. You were supposed to be dressed an hour ago! Go back to the Prince's chamber. The servants should be there to fit you up for tonight's event."

"Wait…but—!"

"There's no time to explain," Momo said, herding Ryoma out of the door and toward the general direction of the bedroom. "You know how to get back? Good." Without another word, he quickly ran off towards the kitchen with the Himalayan in his arms.

Ryoma stood for a moment mutely outside of the library, half contemplating ditching the meal altogether. But, something about Fuji's expression earlier on in the day and Momo's nervousness told him it wouldn't be a good idea. So, with a resigned sigh, he walked back to the Prince's bedroom and was quickly whisked away to a side chamber and promptly propped on a stand by half a dozen servants. He snarled as they stripped everything off until he was in only his undergarment on. The cold, impersonal hands lifted his arms and tape measurers sprung out of nowhere to begin taking his numbers.

"I'm very sorry, Echizen-san," the head servant said. "But we don't have enough time to make an outfit for you with the time we have left. I hope you will accept our apologies."

Ryoma felt somewhat guilty. "Yeah, sure," he said.

"I hope a premade outfit is acceptable," the servant responded as he pulled out a finely-made blue-and-silver kimono from a chest behind him. "It's not the perfect fit, but it should work for tonight."

Ryoma nodded. "It'll be fine," he said, holding his hand out to take the kimono.

But the servant merely gave him a look and the rest of the tailors proceeded pulled the kimono on him.

"That's fine," Ryoma said in an annoyed tone, swatting a hand away, but there were too many to divert. "I can dress myself, you know." Before he could say anything else, they had the kimono tucked around him and the matching obi wrapped firmly around his waist. His further protests were cut off as they began to apply a light layer of cosmetics onto his face.

"Hey, what the—?!"

"Please do not move, Echizen-san," the head servant said. "It will mess up the process."

Ryoma obediently stopped moving, but continued to talk. "I'm not a _girl_," he said in a biting tone. "So quit it already. And, besides, no one has told me what's going on tonight. Why am I getting all dressed up just to eat with Fuji?"

"Fuji-sama," said one of the servants applying kohl on his eyes.

"…what?"

"You're to address him as Fuji-sama," they replied.

Ryoma gave that particular assistant an I-could-care-less glare before turning back to the head tailor and directing a questioning look. "So?"

"We're very aware of your gender, Echizen-san," the head servant said in an amused tone. "We're just here to accent them properly. And, as for tonight, what they're saying on the surface is that it's a dinner with Fuji-sama's and the nobility court."

"And what's the real purpose of the dinner?" Ryoma asked quietly, curiosity piquing his interest despite his annoyance.

The head servant had his mouth open to answer, but quickly shut it and bowed as the door to the chamber opened. The rest of the servants quickly followed suit.

"Is he ready?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, Fuji-sama," the head servant said, his eyes downcast as he addressed the Prince.

Without any prompting, Ryoma turned around to face his Master. "Am I fit for tonight?" he asked in a sweet, sarcastic tone. He fluttered his eyelashes in a parody of a seductive move.

"As lovely as you ever are," Fuji responded, a quirk at the corner of his lips. He turned back to the head servant. "What happened to the custom kimono I charged you with making for tonight?"

"My apologies, Prince. We were not able to finish it on time for today's dinner," the servant responded, fear and strain evident in his voice.

"…I see. I trust this won't happen again," Fuji said, his soft voice somehow containing a hint of thunder behind it.

"No, my Prince."

Ryoma was about to explain, but a subtle look from the head servant told him not to say anything.

"Good. When you're done with his hair, send him out to the receiving hall," Fuji said before he walked out of the room.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the servants at the departure of the Prince.

"You should've told him that it was my fault," Ryoma said as soon as the door clicked shut. "I should take full responsibility for today."

The head servant shook his head. "No, no. It's best that you stay on his good side for as long as you can." He gave a small smile as he began to style Ryoma's hair. "Although, it may have been futile on my fault if you decide to speak to him like that from now on."

"What are you talking about? That was me being polite," Ryoma said.

A sound of surprise rose from the servants.

The head servant raised an eyebrow. "Just a word of advice, Echizen-san. I would be more cautious around the Prince. He's not someone you can fool around with and escape unscathed. Please be careful. We would hate to see you thrown away so easily." There were murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

"What do you mean, 'thrown away'?" Ryoma asked slowly.

The head servant looked around before leaning towards Ryoma in a confidential manner. "If he suddenly decides that you're not worth his attention anymore, then you might find yourself back where you came from or even more worse off. The Prince is not the type of person to sugar-coat his actions," he whispered. "It doesn't bother him in the least to dispose of someone like _that._" He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, one of my cousins that used to work here was kicked out by the Prince," one of the other servants said. "She accidentally forgot to deliver a message to him. I'm not saying that she didn't do anything to warrant a penalty, but getting banished is a bit too harsh."

"My good friend was exiled," someone else added.

"Now, now, you're scaring him," the head servant said. "He's got a dinner to attend to. We won't be taking any more of your time, Echizen-san," he said to Ryoma, guiding him to the door. "I trust you know where the Prince is expecting you?"

Ryoma nodded his head slowly. "I…I think I'll be fine for tonight. Thank you very much for your help this evening." He walked in a daze all the way down the corridor, the words of the servants repeating in his head.

…_thrown away so easily…_

…_not worth his attention…_

…_banished…exiled…_

Before long, he found himself in the receiving hall. "Prince," he said, not daring to look Fuji in the eyes. He stood next to and slightly behind the Prince.

"Ah, Echizen," Fuji greeted him. "Thank you for gracing me with your presence tonight."

"What choice did I—" Ryoma retorted out before stopping his words, remember what the tailors told him. "Ah, excuse me. I mean, it's my pleasure." He bowed his head subserviently to the Prince.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Come," he commanded as the doors to the ballroom swung open soundlessly.

Ryoma followed Fuji into the room, keeping his eyes downcast. There was a small moment of silence from the guests before conversation broke out again. As Fuji made his rounds across the room, Ryoma couldn't help but overhear the things people talked about as the Prince made conversation with certain guests. More often than not, snide comments about his presence were made behind his back. He didn't know if they were meant to be heard or not, but in any case, Ryoma couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. After a particularly vulgar comment, he decided to take a breather. It was hard acting as an impassive wall flower when the person he was accompanying was the Prince. He heaved a sigh and walked toward the drink table to get a glass of water (alcohol never really did agree with him).

"Is the Prince's toy pet bored?" a suave voice said from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma turned around to find the speaker was an elegantly dressed male with dove-grey hair, slender yet well-built for someone of his tall height. "So what if I am?" Ryoma retorted back.

The man chuckled. "If you are, why not have a little fun with me? I am Atobe Keigo, Marquis of Hyotei."

Ryoma hesitated, looking at Fuji.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if just borrowed you for a moment," Atobe said when he sensed Ryoma's uncertainty. "He looks rather…occupied at the moment."

Indeed, Fuji was in a deep conversation that didn't look as if it would end any time soon. So, Ryoma decided to take up his offer.

"Shall we dance?" Atobe asked, holding out a gloved hand to Ryoma.

Ryoma was surprised with the offer, but nonetheless took the proffered hand.

"You dance extremely well," Atobe commented after a few steps.

"For someone of my profession, you mean to say," Ryoma replied tartly. "You've never had the pleasure of meeting an _anguisette_ I'm guessing. Am I right?"

Atobe chuckled deeply. "You're rather cheeky for someone bought," he said, clearly amused. "No, I have never. Such a rarity, you know, and also very pricey. But, apparently well worth it. In any case, why don't you treat me to a taste?" He raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to play with me?" Ryoma asked, a wicked smile on his lips. "It might be too much for you to handle."

"I can handle it," Atobe said. "Just try me." He snapped his fingers at the orchestra and signaled for a different tune.

When the music changed, the pair flowed hand-in-hand, turning and gliding effortlessly as if they had been partners for years.

"So, tell me. What's a well-cultured _anguisette_ like you doing in the domain of the Prince? You could have had much more freedom if you had decided to go with the first taker rather than the highest bidder."

"Why sleep in the gutter when I can sleep in a bed?" Ryoma responded dryly. "Anyone in my position would've done the same thing."

"Then you clearly haven't heard everything there is to hear," Atobe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma asked, his curiosity strongly piqued.

"I've said too much. Anyways, someone as charming as you shouldn't be lacking in partners. If you ever feel bored with the Prince…well, let's just say that I'll be interested in a night with you," Atobe said, a suggestive smile on his lips. He pulled Ryoma close to him.

Ryoma felt the hands moving lower over his back, giving a suggestive squeeze. "We'll see," Ryoma said lightly, giving Atobe a polite smile and ignoring the groping. "Anyways, what were you saying earlier about some stories?"

"Are you having fun?" Fuji's voice suddenly asked from behind Atobe.

Ryoma started in surprise, but Atobe smoothly turned around and addressed the Prince nonchalantly. "You have quite an interesting Toy here. I'd love to have another opportunity to speak with him," Atobe spoke in a formal tone.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Fuji responded back, equally polite. "However, I'm afraid you'll have to part with his company at the moment. If I could have him back?"

"Of course," Atobe said to Fuji. He turned back towards Ryoma and dipped his head down next to Ryoma's ear and whispered, "Come find me when you want to hear more." He gave Ryoma's rump a parting squeeze before walking off.

"Walk with me," Fuji commanded before walking off. As Ryoma fell into step beside him, Fuji asked, "So, how was he?"

"He's a decent dancer," Ryoma admitted grudgingly.

Fuji stopped and gave his Toy a crooked smile. "What do you mean by that?"

"He can hold his own pretty well is all," Ryoma said. Fuji was still giving him a funny look. "What is it?"

Fuji laughed. "That's not the first thing I would've expected you to say," he admitted. "Come on," he said, pulling Ryoma into a partially hidden room with a chair before closing the door behind him.

Ryoma found himself suddenly cornered and the Prince blocking the only way out. "What is it?" he asked warily.

"There I was, looking for an excuse to ravage you and you practically throw it in my lap," Fuji said, stepping closer to Ryoma.

"But I didn't do anything," Ryoma said as he fell onto the chair.

Fuji leaned forward and began to play with his Toy. "Exactly," he murmured, one hand circling around to the back of Ryoma's head as his lips and tongue moved over his neck and jawline. His other hand was expertly untying Ryoma's elaborate obi. "He got very close to you and you never said a word about it."

"I didn't know I was supposed to," Ryoma said a little breathlessly. "Anyways, shouldn't you get back to the party soon? I'm sure they'll have noticed your absence by now." It was a weak attempt to get Fuji to stop and Fuji knew it.

"I'm just taking a break," Fuji said simply, never stopping in his ministrations. The obi was now off and the hand was exploring Ryoma's body, slowing making its way lower and lower until it rested just above his groin. "I have to make sure you understand to whom you belong."

"Stop before someone sees you," Ryoma said sharply, fidgeting from the close proximity.

"I don't have a problem with that," Fuji said as he kneeled before Ryoma. "But I have to make sure you understand that completely." Without another word, he took Ryoma in his mouth.

Ryoma moaned and threw his head back as the sensation of a hot mouth engulfed him completely. His hands wandered down and grasped onto Fuji's hair, unconsciously pushing his head down even further.

"Someone…might come in," he managed to gasp out, his mind quickly losing coherency.

"Just say that you belong to me," Fuji said with a deceptively sweet smile. He lifted his head, but his hands never stopped moving.

"Idiot, who the heck would say that?" Ryoma said even as his hips rocked forward into Fuji's touch.

"I'll make you say it," Fuji said as he lowered his head once more. He had to give Ryoma credit though for being able to resist for so long.

Ryoma heard voices getting closer and closer to the room. His weak protests stilled as he strained to hear what they were saying.

"—maybe over here—?"

"—rooms, really?"

Ryoma's back arched sharply as he came into Fuji's mouth, one hand clamped over his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out.

"Oh, it's locked," a disappointed voice said. "Come on; let's find another one."

Ryoma slumped into the chair, his body still feeling the aftereffects.

"I guess I was wrong," Fuji said as he licked his lips.

"You locked the door after all," Ryoma said in an accusing voice.

"As if I would let anyone see this side of you," Fuji said as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. He pulled Ryoma's kimono closed and tied off the obi quickly. He gave Ryoma a devious smile. "Come join me when you've straightened yourself out," he said before he left the room.

Ryoma sat there for a minute, his head still in a daze before he managed to rouse himself to move. He stood up and straightened his hair and clothes as best he could (Fuji did a good job with the obi, he had to reluctantly admit) before heading out of the room. He turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Echizen, is that you?" a voice called.

Ryoma started for the second time that evening. He spun around and found himself looking at Momo and Kaidoh, both of whom were carrying large trays filled with a variety of drinks.

"Fshh! Idiot, don't just stop there," Kaidoh said in an annoyed tone as he barely managed to keep his tray balanced.

Momo ignored his rival, though. "What are you doing over here?" Momo asked.

Ryoma quickly looked away. "Nothing," he said, ducking his head as he walked past the pair. "I'll see you later, okay?"

The two stared at Ryoma tugging nervously at the kimono and patting down his hair before joining the crowd.

"Was it just me, or was his face redder than normal?" Momo asked Kaidoh.

Kaidoh grunted once in agreement. "It's his business. We shouldn't be getting in the middle of it," he said before he walked towards a group of party guests, offering his tray of drinks to them.

Ryoma only had to wander around shortly before he found Fuji in a large group. "Prince," he addressed his owner while bowing.

"Ah, here you are," Fuji said, pretending as if their previous encounter had never happened. He pulled Ryoma close to him and draped an arm possessively around the boy's waist.

"So, is that your newest pet?" an extravagantly-dressed female asked. "He's certainly a beauty."

"Ah, and those trademark gold eyes," a man said in awe. "So it's true. You have an _anguisette_ Courcel on your hands."

"Well, when you get tired of him, I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands," another man's lazy voice drawled.

"We'll see," Fuji answered vaguely.

"How are his skills in the bedroom?" a curious female asked without shame. "Is it true that _anguisettes_ can last—"

"Tomoyo!" another female chided the first one. She blushed as she felt the eyes of the group fall upon her. "Now's not the time to ask things like that," she continued in a smaller voice.

"Jeez, grow up, Sakuno. It's not that big a deal," Tomoyo said, but didn't persist in asking.

Ryoma felt extremely out-of-place within the group but was unable to wander off since Fuji's arm was still around his waist. He tugged experimentally at the arm and confirmed his suspicions when it tightened just slightly, a silent command from Fuji telling him to stay. Ryoma sighed softly before he spotted Momo standing a few steps away from the group. He tilted his head slightly, signaling for his friend to help him out.

Momo looked slightly confused and pointed at himself. _'Me?'_ he mouthed across.

Ryoma nodded vehemently. _'Help me,'_ he mouthed back.

Momo looked around before heading towards the group. "Would you care for some refreshments?" he addressed them.

Ryoma rolled his eyes in exasperation as a few members of the group took glasses from the tray. With a sigh of resignation, he took a glass himself and downed it quickly in one gulp. He managed to replace his empty glass with another full one before Momo was forced to go back to the kitchen to refill the tray. This glass he drank at a much slower pace, seeing as how the first glass had already lent a more pleasant glow to his surroundings.

Fuji, who didn't notice Ryoma's activity, continued to talk with the group. It wasn't until Ryoma hiccupped once and leaned his head against his chest that he looked down at his Toy. Ryoma's cheeks were an enticing shade of pink and his eyes were slightly glazed over a look similar to the one he had in the hidden room just half an hour before.

The female called Tomoyo giggled. "I believe he's drunk," she said in delight.

The voices around him were just background noise in Ryoma's ears. The only thing he was focused on were Fuji's deep blue eyes. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into them. "Fuji-sama," he whispered, his voice slightly slurred by the alcohol. He wrapped both his arms around Fuji's neck and tiptoed to kiss the Prince on the lips. Instead, he missed his target and ended up kissing the corner of Fuji's mouth.

Fuji smiled at Ryoma's behavior. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the dinner ahead of time," he addressed his group. "Please enjoy yourselves though. Everything else will proceed as planned." He bowed to them before scooping up his intoxicated Toy into his arms and walked out of the room. Fuji shook his heads at the servants that moved forward to relieve him of his burden. After making it back to his bedroom, he gently placed Ryoma on his bed.

Ryoma looked around in confusion. "Is it over?" he asked the Prince. He tried to sit up but failed as he fell off the bed.

Fuji moved forward to help Ryoma back onto the bed and began to untie the obi, this time without the intent to use his Toy. He felt Ryoma snuffling into the crook where his neck joined his shoulders. "What is it?" he asked in an amused tone.

"You smell nice," Ryoma commented before his hands wandered around and began to undress Fuji as well. "Are we playing the game again?"

Fuji gently restrained Ryoma's increasingly roving hands with only one of his own hands. "And what game is that?" he asked Ryoma as his other hand took off the obi and proceeded to undress Ryoma from the expensive kimono. He slipped Ryoma into a simpler kimono, trying hard not to focus on the smooth, porcelain-like skin underneath his hands.

"If I do well, do you promise not to lock me in the dark room?" Ryoma asked in a desperate voice, his eyes looking into Fuji's. "Please?" The last question was a mere whisper.

"No one's going to lock you away," Fuji promised before turning around to leave the room. However, he wondered about what Ryoma was referring to.

"Don't leave me! I promise I'll be good," Ryoma pleaded, reaching out to grab onto Fuji's clothes. When Fuji turned around, he fumbled with the sash around Fuji's waist.

"That won't be necessary," Fuji said, not without a bit of difficulty as he pulled Ryoma's hands away. He sighed softly as he stripped off his own clothes and put on his night kimono, noticing that Ryoma's devout gaze never left him. "Come on." He pulled up the bed covers and indicated for Ryoma to join him underneath.

Ryoma quietly obeyed now that he knew Fuji wasn't going to leave. When he felt Fuji join him underneath the covers, he shuffled closer so that his body was situated right next to Fuji.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders and pulled the boy closer so that the slender body was spooned up next his own. He sighed softly and just managed to catch the end of a murmur from Ryoma. "What was that?" he asked.

"I can do better; I promise," Ryoma murmured sleepily before falling asleep.

Fuji raised an eyebrow but said nothing, knowing that Ryoma wouldn't be able to respond anyhow. Instead, he focused hard on stilling the fire that was quickly spreading in the lower region of his body. He sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to force a sleeping—not to mention clearly intoxicated—partner to satisfy him, even though he was sure Ryoma's instincts as an _anguisette_ would probably kick in as a conditioned response. He groaned softly as the small body snuggled closer to his own and a sweet, enticing smell rose from Ryoma's hair. The good thing was that he recognized the scent. The bad thing was that it was a mild aphrodisiac whose effects he was quite familiar with.

"It's going to be a long night," Fuji commented to no one in particular as he resigned himself to wait it out.

* * *

A/N- That was an uber long chapter! I don't think I've ever written as much. Anyways, the story is finally progressing somewhere. More and more things are getting unraveled and relationships between the characters are building. I threw in Sakuno and Tomoyo on a whim and, strangely enough, I like having them written in. They may or may not show up in the future chapters (it depends on whether or not I remember to use them XD). Somehow, I feel like I should've used more characters. And writing drunk Ryoma was awesome. I portrayed him as an affectionate and somewhat lonely drunk, not to mention slightly lustful :P

Anyways, I hope this was an entertaining chapter. Finally, some action between the characters! I initially started the story with the intention that there was going to be smut in every chapter but somehow…I'm starting to feel that it would much sweeter developing the relationship between Fuji and Ryoma. What do you guys think? Feel free to leave a comment or a question :) They make the world go 'round. Thanks for reading!

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


End file.
